ONEUS/Gallery
Promotions= ONEUS Light Us Promo 1.jpg|Light Us ONEUS Raise Us Group Concept Photo (1).jpg|Raise Us #1 ONEUS Raise Us Group Concept Photo (2).jpg|Raise Us #2 ONEUS Raise Us Group Concept Photo (3).jpg|Raise Us #3 ONEUS (Fly With Us) 1.png|Fly With Us #1 ONEUS (Fly With Us) 2.png|Fly With Us #2 |-| SNS= ONEUS_June_5,_2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' MBC Music 쇼챔피언 무대 완료✔ ❤️하트하트 미션 포즈 클리어❤️ 06.05.19 ONEUS June 6, 2019 (1).jpg|'#ONEUS' M.NET 엠카운트다운 무대 완료✔ ✌��미션 포즈 클리어�� 06.06.19 ONEUS June 6, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' Simply K-Pop 무대 완료✔ 06.06.19 ONEUS June 7, 2019 (1).jpg|'#ONEUS' 뮤직뱅크 무대 완료✔ ����볼콕 포즈���� 미션 클리어�� 06.07.19 ONEUS June 7, 2019 (2).jpg|'#ONEUS' 2ND MINI ALBUM US 팬사인회 완료✔ 06.07.19 ONEUS June 7, 2019 (3).jpg|'#ONEUS' 음악중심 미니팬미팅 완료✔ 투문 포즈 미션 클리어��❤️ 06.08.19 #1 ONEUS June 7, 2019 (4).jpg|06.08.19 #2 ONEUS June 8, 2019 (2).jpg|'#ONEUS' 쇼!음악중심 무대 완료✔ 환웅 시그니처 포즈 미션 클리어�� 06.08.19 ONEUS June 8, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 2ND MINI ALBUM US 팬사인회 완료✔ 06.08.19 Oneus_Twitter_Update_190609_(1).jpg|'#ONEUS' 인기가요 무대 완료✔ 시크한 포즈 미션 클리어�� 06.09.19 Oneus_Twitter_Update_190609_(2).jpg|'#ONEUS' 2ND MINI ALBUM US 팬사인회 완료✔ 06.09.19 Oneus_Twitter_Update_190611.jpg |'#ONEUS' 우리 투문이들에게 아이스크림 역조공 완료���� 06.11.19 ONEUS 190611.jpg|'#ONEUS' 더쇼 무대 완료✔ 시온이 손키스 포즈 미션 클리어�� 06.11.19 ONEUS June 12, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 쇼챔피언 무대 완료✔ 경례 포즈 미션 클리어���� 06.12.19 ONEUS June 13, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 엠카운트다운 무대 완료✔ ✌��청량청량 포즈 미션 클리어✌�� 06.13.19 ONEUS_June_14,_2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' Simply K-Pop 무대 완료✔ 레이븐 고양이 포즈 미션 클리어�� 06.14.19 ONEUS_June_14,_2019_(2).jpg|'#ONEUS' KBS2 뮤직뱅크 무대 완료✔ 06.14.19 ONEUS June 15, 2019 (1).jpg|'#ONEUS' 쇼!음악중심 무대 완료✔ ����원어스 포즈 미션 클리어�� 06.15.19 #1 ONEUS June 15, 2019 (2).jpg|06.15.19 #2 ONEUS June 15, 2019 (3).jpg|'#ONEUS' 2ND MINI ALBUM US 팬사인회 완료✔ 06.15.19 ONEUS June 16, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 인기가요 무대 완료✔ 이번 앨범 핵심 키워드 '시간' 표현 포즈 미션 클리어⏰ 06.16.19 ONEUS June 16, 2019 (2).jpg|'#ONEUS' 2ND MINI ALBUM US 팬사인회 완료✔ 06.16.19 ONEUS June 18, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' SBS MTV The Show Stage Complete✔ ✌�� Keonhee V pose, mission clear ✌��06.18.19 ONEUS June 20, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' M.NET MCountdown Stage Complete✔ �� 'The sun is falling' ONEUS June 21, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' Arirang TV Simply K-Pop 무대 완료✔ ����투문 엄지 척 포즈 미션 완료���� 06.21.19 ONEUS June 21, 2019 (2).jpg|'#ONEUS' KBS2 Music Bank Stage Complete✔ Missing Xion pose, mission clear�� 06.21.19 ONEUS June 22, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 2ND MINI ALBUM US 팬사인회 완료✔ 06.22.19 ONEUS June 23, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' SBS Inkigayo Stage Complete✔ ��Wolf pose, mission clear�� 06.23.19 ONEUS June 23, 2019 .jpg|'#ONEUS' 2ND MINI ALBUM US 팬사인회 완료✔ 06.23.19 ONEUS June 25, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' SBS MTV The Show Stage Complete✔ �� Arrow hearts for our To Moons pose, mission clear �� 06.25.19 ONEUS June 25, 2019 (2).jpg|'#ONEUS' 오늘의 더쇼!!! 항상 너무 잘 해주셔서 감사합니다☺️�� 더쇼에서 항상 원어스를 응원해주시는 달님들도 고마워요! 앞으로 남은 활동도 파이팅������ 06.25.19 ONEUS June 26, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' MBC MUSIC Show Champion Stage Complete✔ ✨ Cool cool pose, mission clear ✨06.26.19 ONEUS June 27, 2019 (1).jpg|'#KEONHEE' Today's the last broadcast for Show Champion�� I'm happy that this promotion went by well! We celebrated my birthday for tomorrow so I was thankful❤ Thank you to the Moons for being with us today���� Please look forward to us for the rest of the promotion�� ONEUS June 27, 2019 (2).jpg|06.27.19 #2 ONEUS June 27, 2019 (3).jpg|'#ONEUS' M!Countdown Last Broadcast Mini Fanmeeting Complete✔️ Our To Moon�� Thank you for being with us till our last stage❤️ 190627 KEONHEE DAY❤️06.27.19 #1 ONEUS June 27, 2019 (4).jpg|06.27.19 #2 ONEUS June 27, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' M.NET M!Countdown Stage Complete✔ �� Last broadcast of 'Twilight' with slogans pose, mission clear �� 06.27.19 ONEUS June 30, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' Our To Moons�� Blow all the worries and heat away of this month with ONEUS! ❄️(*˙˘˙)❄️�� #ThisMonthsONEUS #ONEUSinJuly 06.30.19 ONEUS July 6, 2019.jpg|'#XION' ONEUS has arrived in S.Korea!!We took a picture like this last year so we took another one~~ Time has flew by so fast, hasn't it?! Thank you for being with ONEUS anywhere and anytime. We really love the Moons a lot today too❤️❤️��❤️�� 07.06.19 ONEUS July 7, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUSMAGAZINE' EP.9 '태양이 떨어진다' Behind Story #ONEUS 팬카페에서 확인해주세요! http://cafe.daum.net/RBWBOYZ/UDNJ/9 07.07.19 ONEUS July 14, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 2ND MINI ALBUM US Fansign Complete✔ Every moment of our promotions was happy because of To Moons�� ONEUS will come find you again with a more improved image Please just wait a little longer ���� Our To Moons! Thank you and we love you❤️ 07.14.19 ONEUS July 14, 2019 (2).jpg|'#XION' Our To Moons who were with us until the last Busan fansigning!! Thank you for always shining on ONEUS. Lets continue to be happy as we remember our moments together! I love you our Moons ��❤️�� 07.14.19 #1 ONEUS July 14, 2019 (3).jpg|07.14.19 #2 ONEUS July 15, 2019.jpg|'#KEONHEE' Went to Busan for the 3rd time with the members!! We promised to come here always as we improve as a group, we’re doing well right?! If we are, its all thanks to Moons ���� I am always thankful! For our dear To Moons and the members! ☺️❤️��07.15.19 ONEUS July 19, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 1st Photo Book In Milano 팬사인회 완료✔ #원어스 #포토북 #ONEUS_In_Milano 07.19.19 ONEUS July 26, 2019.jpg|'#환웅'상콤이형 마지막으로 생일 축하해�� 머쉬쒀보이눈 이퇄뤼아 솨진이 숸물이야❤️ (이번에 무쌈,단무지 못 챙겨줘서 미안��) 07.26.19 ONEUS July 27, 2019 (1).jpg|'#건희' ⭐ ONEUS 200일!! ⭐200일이라는 시간을 함께 달려온 우리 멤버들❤ 앞으로도 오래오래 함께하자�� 그리고 사랑하는 우리 투문~!���� 언제나 원어스와 함께 해줘서 고마워요앞으로도 잘 부탁해요!!�� 07.27.19 #1 ONEUS July 27, 2019 (2).jpg|07.27.19 #2 ONEUS July 27, 2019 (3).jpg|07.27.19 #3 ONEUS August 1, 2019.jpg|'#시온' 달님들 배경화면 바꿀 시간! 원어스 단체사진 �� 엉아들이 뭉쳐있 는게 좋아서ㅎ 마지막은 시온이 사진�� 오늘도 많이 사랑해 우리 달님들��❤�� 08.01.19 #1 ONEUS August 1, 2019 (2).jpg|08.01.19 #2 ONEUS Aug 23, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 190823 SORIBADA BEST K-MUSIC AWARDS 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #소리바다 #Twilight #태양이떨어진다 08.23.19 ONEUS August 23, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 2019 SORIBADA에서 원어스가 넥스트 아티스트 상을 받았습니다����❣️ 더 좋은 무대로 보답하는 원어스가 되겠습니다����❣️ 그리고 항상 행복한 추억을 만들어주는 우리 투문들 정말 감사하고 사랑해요❤️ #원어스 #소리바다 #2019SOBA 08.23.19 ONEUS Aug 24, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 190824 2019 K-WORLD FESTA 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #발키리 #태양이떨어진다 08.24.19 ONEUS Aug 31, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 우리 투문�� 9월에는 아프지 말고 웃을 일 많고 원어스와 함께 항상 행복했으면 좋겠어요(๑･̑◡･̑๑)��#이달의원어스 #9월의원어스 08.31.19 ONEUS Sept 6, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 190921 SPECIAL LIVE ‘FLY WITH US’ D-15����9월21일 오후 6시 원어스와 함께 즐거운 토요일 보내세요❣#원어스 #스페셜라이브#FLY_WITH_US 09.06.19 ONEUS Sept 8, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 190921 SPECIAL LIVE ‘FLY WITH US’ D-13����스페셜라이브를 통해 특별한 무대를 만나보실 수 있으니 'FLY WITH US' 원어스와 함께해요����❤️#원어스 #스페셜라이브#FLY_WITH_US 09.08.19 ONEUS Sept 12, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 오늘 달이 참 밝구나~��✨우리 투문들도 추석 잘 보내세요~!❤#원어스 #투문 #추석 #투문해피추석 09.12.19 ONEUS Sept 21, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 원어스(ONEUS) SPECIAL LIVE ‘FLY WITH US’ 공연 완료✔️ ❤️FLY WITH ONEUS❤️3집도 원어스와 함께 가자����#원어스 #FLY_WITH_US #가자 09.21.19 ONEUS September 30, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' "달이 좋구나~����" 10월에도 원어스와 투문 더할 것 없이 즐겁고 행복하게 "가자❤����" #이달의원어스 #10월의원어스 10.30.19 ONEUS October 3, 2019 (1).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191003 http://M.NET 엠카운트다운 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #엠카운트다운 #가자 10.03.19 ONEUS October 3, 2019 (2).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191003 3RD MINI ALBUM ＜FLY WITH US> 팬사인회 완료✔ #원어스 #FLY_WITH_US #가자 10.03.19 ONEUS October 4, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191004 KBS 뮤직뱅크 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #뮤직뱅크 #가자 10.04.19 ONEUS October 6, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191006 SBS 인기가요 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #인기가요 #가자 10.06.19 ONEUS October 8, 2019 (1).jpg|'#ONEUS' 원어스가 더쇼 초이스 1위 후보에 올랐습니다! 원어스 1위 가자❤️���� �� 지금 바로 스타플레이 앱 다운로드 후 '가자' 많은 투표 부탁드립니다���� ✔️ http://starplay.co.kr #원어스 #FLY_WITH_US #가자 10.08.19 ONEUS October 8, 2019 (2).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191008 SBS MTV 더쇼 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #더쇼 #가자 #LIT 10.08.19 ONEUS October 9, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191009 MBC MUSIC 쇼챔피언 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #쇼챔피언 #가자 #LIT 10.09.19 ONEUS October 10, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191010 http://M.NET 엠카운트다운 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #엠카운트다운 #가자 10.10.19 ONEUS October 11, 2019 (1).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191011 KBS2 뮤직뱅크 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #뮤직뱅크 #가자 #LIT 10.11.19 ONEUS October 11, 2019 (2).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191011 3RD MINI ALBUM ＜FLY WITH US> 팬사인회 완료✔ #원어스 #FLY_WITH_US #가자 10.11.19 ONEUS October 12, 2019 (1).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191012 MBC 쇼!음악중심 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #쇼음악중심 #가자 #LIT 10.12.19 ONEUS October 12, 2019 (2).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191012 3RD MINI ALBUM ＜FLY WITH US> 팬사인회 완료✔ #원어스 #FLY_WITH_US #가자 10.12.19 ONEUS October 13, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191013 3RD MINI ALBUM ＜FLY WITH US> 팬사인회 완료✔ #원어스 #FLY_WITH_US #가자 10.13.19 ONEUS October 15, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191015 SBS MTV 더쇼 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #더쇼 #가자 #LIT 10.15.19 ONEUS October 16, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191016 MBC MUSIC 쇼챔피언 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #쇼챔피언 #가자 #LIT 10.16.19 ONEUS October 18, 2019 (1).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191018 KBS2 뮤직뱅크 무대 완료✔ god 선배님과 멋진 무대 함께 할 수 있어서 영광이었습니다!�� #원어스 #god #뮤직뱅크 #가자 #LIT #Friday_Night 10.18.19 #1 ONEUS October 18, 2019 (2).jpg|10.18.19 #2 ONEUS October 18, 2019 (3).jpg|10.18.19 #3 ONEUS October 18, 2019 (4).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191018 3RD MINI ALBUM ＜FLY WITH US> 팬사인회 완료✔ #원어스 #FLY_WITH_US #가자 10.18.19 ONEUS October 18, 2019 (5).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191018 Arirang TV Simply K-Pop 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #심플리케이팝 #가자 #LIT 10.18.19 ONEUS October 19, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191019 3RD MINI ALBUM ＜FLY WITH US> 팬사인회 완료✔ #원어스 #FLY_WITH_US #가자 10.19.19 ONEUS October 20, 2019 (1).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191020 SBS 인기가요 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #인기가요 #가자 #LIT 10.20.19 ONEUS October 20, 2019 (2).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191020 3RD MINI ALBUM ＜FLY WITH US> 팬사인회 완료✔ #원어스 #FLY_WITH_US #가자 [10.20.19 ONEUS October 22, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191022 SBS MTV 더쇼 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #더쇼 #가자 #LIT 10.22.19 ONEUS October 23, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191023 MBC MUSIC 쇼챔피언 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #쇼챔피언 #가자 #LIT 10.23.19 ONEUS October 23, 2019 (1).jpg|'#HWANWOONG' 달님들~!~!~! 수트버전 가자!!! 다들 보셨나요?? 평상시 보여드렸던 의상과는 다른 버전이라 저희도 신기했거든요ㅎㅎㅎ달님들이 좋으면 우린 더 좋아요오오오�� 10.23.19 #1 ONEUS October 23, 2019 (2).jpg|10.23.19 #2 ONEUS October 23, 2019 (3).jpg|10.23.19 #3 ONEUS October 24, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191024 http://M.NET 엠카운트다운 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #엠카운트다운 #가자 10.24.19 ONEUS October 25, 2019 (1).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191025 Arirang TV Simply K-Pop 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #심플리케이팝 #가자 #LIT 10.24.19 ONEUS October 25, 2019 (2).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191025 KBS2 뮤직뱅크 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #뮤직뱅크 #가자 #LIT 10.24.19 ONEUS October 25, 2019 (3).jpg|'#ONEUS' 191025 3RD MINI ALBUM ＜FLY WITH US> 팬사인회 완료✔ #원어스 #FLY_WITH_US #가자 10.25.19 ONEUS Oct 26, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191026 MBC 쇼음악중심 무대 완료✔#원어스 #쇼음악중심 #가자 #LIT 10.26.19 ONEUS Oct 26, 2019 1.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191026 3RD MINI ALBUM ＜FLY WITH US> 팬사인회 완료✔#원어스 #FLY_WITH_US #가자 10.26.19 ONEUS Oct 29, 2019 1.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191029 더쇼 미니팬미팅 완료✔저잣거리에 투문과 함께하니 기분이 좋구나����❤️❣️투문❣️ 앞으로도 원어스와 함께 가자����❤️#원어스 #가자 #LIT #더쇼 #미니팬미팅 10.29.19 #1 ONEUS Oct 29, 2019 2.jpg|10.29.19 #2 ONEUS Oct 29, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191029 SBS MTV 더쇼 무대 완료✔#원어스 #더쇼 #가자 #LIT 10.29.19 ONEUS Oct 30, 2019 1.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191030 MBC MUSIC 쇼챔피언 무대 완료✔#원어스 #쇼챔피언 #가자 #LIT 10.30.19 #1 ONEUS Oct 30, 2019 2.jpg|10.30.19 #2 ONEUS Oct 30, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 다들 뮤플리 낙낙낙 보셨나요!?�� 할로윈을 맞아 무섭게 변신해서 준비한 퍼포먼스도 많이 좋아해주셨으면 좋겠어요!! 항상 고마워요 투문들���� 10.30.19 ONEUS Oct 30, 2019 3.jpg|'#ONEUS' 3번째 찾아온 블루룸 라이브!! 다들 보셨나요~~?! 오늘은 또 이쁘게 할로윈으로 꾸며주셔서 더욱더 재밌는 시간이였습니다!! (다음 앨범 때도 초대해주세요ㅎㅎ) ONEUS로윈~~~❤️ 10.30.19 #1 ONEUS Oct 30, 2019 4.jpg|10.30.19 #2 ONEUS Oct 31, 2019 1.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191031 http://M.NET 엠카운트다운 무대 완료✔우리 투문이들! ��해피 할로윈��#원어스 #엠카운트다운 #가자 10.31.19 #1 ONEUS Oct 31, 2019 2.jpg|10.31.19 #2 ONEUS Oct 31, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191031 3RD MINI ALBUM ＜FLY WITH US> 팬사인회 완료✔#원어스 #FLY_WITH_US #가자 10.31.19 ONEUS Nov 2, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' Arirang TV Simply K-Pop 무대 완료✔#원어스 #심플리케이팝 #가자 #LIT 11.02.19 Xion Nov 2, 2019 4.jpg|'#XION' 원어스 ‘가자’ 최종 막방..�� 달님들 덕분에 이번 활동에 너무 행복한 추억만 만들었어요���� 이번 활동 동안 우리 달님들 많이많이 고생했구 너무너무 고맙고 미안해 금방 좋은 곡으로 돌아올게요!!진짜루!! 그때까지 아프지말구!! 오늘도 진짜 너무 많이 사랑해 달님들��❤️�� 11.02.19 ONEUS Nov 5, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 원어스의 미주투어 첫번째 도시 FLY WITH US in NEWYORK 공연을 무사히 마쳤습니다!! 함께해준 달님들!! 너무 고마워요❤❤ 다음에 꼭 다시 올게요������ 11.05.19 ONEUS Nov 7, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 오늘 시카고 공연도 너무 재밌었어요! 항상 큰소리로 응원해주시는 투문들 덕분에 너무 즐거웠고 힘이 났습니다�� 항상 저희를 환하게 비춰주셔서 감사합니다! 투문들���� 11.07.19 ONEUS Nov 8, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' Arirang TV Simply K-Pop 무대 완료✔#원어스 #심플리케이팝 #가자 #LIT 11.08.19 ONEUS November 9, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 이번 아틀란타 공연도 무사히 완료! 좋은 모습과 좋은 기운을 드리고 오려고 했는데 오히려 너무 많이 받고 가는거 같아요... 이번 아틀란타 콘서트도 같이 함께 즐겨주셔서 감사합니다♡♡ 11.09.19 ONEUS November 10, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 이번 달라스 무대는 6인 완전체 무대였는데요!!! 무사히 완료했습니다ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ 멤버들에게 들었던대로 정말 에너지 넘쳤던거 같아요!! 함께 즐겨주셔서 감사해요ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ (그동안 고생했던 미니서호 고마워ㅎㅎㅎㅎ) 11.10.19 ONEUS November 13, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 날씨는 추웠지만 공연장은 너무 뜨거웠던 미니애폴리스!!!������ 다들 재밌게 호흡하고 놀아주셔서 너무나도 감사드립니다!!�� 사랑해요 달님들������ 11.13.19 ONEUS November 16, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' ) 우리 투문들 덕분에 정말 꿈같은 좋은 추억들 많이 만들어가요:)) 팀 원어스 모두 무사히 즐겁게 공연 끝냈네요ㅎㅎ 앞으로 좋은 음악 멋진 퍼포먼스로 보답해드리는 원어스 되겠습니다�� 항상 평생 사랑합니다 달님들 다음에 또 만나요�������� 11.16.19 ONEUS Nov 29, 2019 1.jpg|'#ONEUS' 투문들 덕분에 또 상 받았어요!!��❤️ 항상 열심히 하라는 의미로 받아들이고 열심히 하는 원어스가 되겠습니다!! 감사합니다~~~! 11.29.19 #1 ONEUS Nov 29, 2019 2.jpg|11.29.19 #2 ONEUS Nov 29, 2019 3.jpg|11.29.19 #3 ONEUS Nov 29, 2019 4.jpg|11.29.19 #4 ONEUS Nov 30, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 우리 투문❤️ 12월에는 걱정하지 말고 웃을 일 많으면서 행복하길 바라요(๑･̑◡･̑๑)❤️#이달의원어스 #12월의원어스 11.30.19 ONEUS Dec 4, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' MAMA 시상식 레드카펫 완료✔잠시 후 6시 http://M.NET MAMA 시상식에서 원어스의 스페셜한 퍼포먼스를 만나보실 수 있으니 우리 투문이들 함께해요��❤️��#2019MAMA #MAMA #MnetAsianMusicAwards #MAMARedCarpet 12.04.19 ONEUS Dec 7, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 원어스가 무사히 일본에서 컴백을 했습니다!! 항상 응원해주시는 우리 달님들!! 너무 고마워요❤️ 달님들 덕분에 매일매일이 행복합니다!! 오늘도 고맙구 사랑해요 투문������ 12.07.19 ONEUS Dec 20, 2019 1.jpg|'#ONEUS' 191220 KBS2 뮤직뱅크 연말결산 무대 완료✔마마무 선배님과도 찰칵❣️��#원어스 #뮤직뱅크 #EXO #Tempo #MAMAMOO #마마무 12.20.19 #1 ONEUS Dec 20, 2019 2.jpg|12.20.19 #2 ONEUS Dec 23, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' 원어스에게 힐링이 되는 책은 무엇일까요? 올해의 청소년 교양 도서로 선정된 스타의 서재에서 확인해 보세요❣️투문들도 함께 읽어보아요����#원어스 #투문 #스타의서재 12.23.19 ONEUS Dec 31, 2019.jpg|'#ONEUS' �� �� ✨우리 투문�� 새해에도 원어스와 함께 소중한 추억 간직하며 만들어가요��2020년도 잘 부탁해요❣️ 투문❣️ �� �� ✨ #원어스 #이달의원어스 #1월의원어스 12.31.19 ONEUS Jan 4, 2020.jpg|'#ONEUS' 200104 MBC 쇼!음악중심 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #쇼음악중심 #LIT #가자 01.04.20 ONEUS Jan 6, 2020 1.jpg|'#ONEUS' 200106 KNTV POWER OF K 무대 완료✔ #원어스 #POWER_OF_K #LIT #가자 01.06.20 #1 ONEUS Jan 6, 2020 2.jpg|01.06.20 #2 ONEUS Jan 10, 2020.jpg|'#ONEUS' 원어스의 1주년 케이크 만들기!��⭐️투문들한테 보여주고 싶어서 찍어놨어요!! 먹을 수 있을지(?)는 모르겠지만 열심히 만들어봤어요��❤️ 1주년 축하해주신 달님들 고마워요~!! 이따 만나요~��01.10.20 Xion Jan 10, 2020.jpg|'#XION' 11명 모인 거 얼마만이야ㅠㅠㅠ 케이크만 보낸줄 알았는데 다들 연습하다가 이렇게 카페까지 찾아와서 파티해주고 감동이야ㅠㅠ 위어스 진짜 사랑해❤️ 우리 달님들도 축하해줘서 너무 고마워!! 사랑해❤️❤️❤️ 01.10.20 ONEUS Jan 24, 2020.jpg|'#ONEUS_MAGAZINE' EP.11 2020 설날! 우리 투문 새해 복 많이 받으세요��❤ ✔️ MAGAZINE PHOTO #2◽ #건희 #환웅 #시온 #원어스 ONEUS 공식 팬카페에서 확인하세요❣️ http://cafe.daum.net/RBWBOYZ/UDNJ/13 01.24.20 Leedo Jan 30, 2020.jpg|'#LEEDO' 원어스가 모여서 어디 나갈 때 다들 각자 꾸미고 차려입은 첫날...ㅎㅎㅎㅎ 01.30.20 ONEUS Jan 30, 2020 1.jpg|'#ONEUS' 오늘 아돌라에서 팬분들이 보고 싶어 하셨던 모습들을 많이 보여드릴 수 있어서 너무 좋았어요!�� 가자, 스테이, 스탠바이, ㅁㅊㄷㅁㅊㅇ와 댄스 메들리까지! 항상 응원해주는 달님들 너무 고맙구 함께 재밌게 해준 원위도 고마워요❤️ @official_ONEWE #원어스 #원위 #투문 #아이돌라디오 01.30.20 ONEUS Jan 30, 2020 2.jpg|'#ONEUS' 오늘 정말 오랜만에 위어스가 뭉쳤는데요! 데뷔 전에 함께 무대에 선 게 엊그제 같은데 이젠 데뷔를 하고 함께 했네요 앞으로도 위어스 사랑해주세요~~!!❤ @official_ONEWE #원어스 #원위 #투문 #아이돌라디오 01.30.20 ONEUS Jan 31, 2020.jpg|'#ONEUS' ���� 2월은 소중한 우리 투문에게 사랑이 가득하길 바라요������ #원어스 #투문 #이달의원어스 #2월의원어스 01.31.20 |-| Others=